Men are over rated, Or are they?
by TTTnJAD
Summary: Kagome wants to surprise her fiancé at work but when she gets there she is the one surprised. ... Is it a good surprise a bad one. will she ever be the same sweet and loving Kagome we know. please read and review I don't think its that bad.. rated m for mild language. not for Kikyo lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Men are over rated, or are they?**

_Italics=_ thoughts

**Bold=**inner demon

_**Bold and italics=**_ other person in the conversations thoughts

-Chapter1- prologue

A beautiful woman sat crying on a bench. Her head nestled in the palms of her hands, tears dripped between her fingers and splashed as they hit the cool moist grass of the night. Her black mid back length hair fell over her shoulders. Slowly she started to calm. And the heart wretched sobs soon seized to but a few hiccups. As she looks up with her tear filled chocolate eyes she pulls her fingers apart so she can see where she has ended up, thinking about what just happened she can't help but sigh.

''Will I ever be happy? He was so perfect, until the end that is. ''

Another sigh escaped her lips as she wiped her face clean of tears as she stood. On her walk back to her apartment she thought of what just transpired.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxOOOxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I hope he likes his surprise." She said as she walked into a 12 story high building full of windows." "It took all month to do but hey he'll only be 650 once. (Sigh) Demons and there life span. Then again I myself am 437. Being an everlasting miko sure is tiring but oh well."

She walks onto the elevator and hits the button for her desired floor 12. As she get off she greets the young demoness sitting behind the desk with a smile. She was pretty, with shoulder length dark brown hair and bright brown eyes.

"Oh hello, Yura. His package arrived I hope."

Yura looked at her with startled eyes. _**Damn her and her no aura.**_

"Please Miss Kagome, you can't go in right now. He's in a meeting and asks not to be disturbed till it ceases."

Kagome looked at her confused. _What does she mean meeting, he never said anything about having a meeting today when he left._

"What meeting? He never said anything about a meeting. He actually said he had nothing planned all day."

Yura turned her sad eyes away and looked down at her keyboard. _**How do I tell her this?**_

"This meeting just happened to stop by."

She finally couldn't stand it anymore so she stood and walked away to make copies of some files.

_What does that mean this meeting just happened to stop by?_

As Kagome nears the office doors she hears a women's voice behind them, a voice she knows all too well.

"Oh Sesshy I've missed you so much. It feels so good to be in your arms again."

_Is that Kikyo, What is that bitch doing here? _

As she was about to turn the door handle she heard his voice.

"My my, how many times do I ha_ve _to tell you not to come here. If you need to speak to me you are to call my secretary and leave a _message_. I have always returned the calls. Have I not?

_Oh my god why is he being n_ice to he_r, I thought he hatted her. And better yet why is she in his arms?_

"Oh baby that feels so good" Kikyo said_._

She had enough and burst into the room, and what she saw made her turn around and run. There was Kikyo sitting in his lap and kissing his neck. Her fiancé of 5 years. As she neared Yuras desk she took off her ring and threw it into a corner.

"I'm sorry Kagome she threatened me." Yura said with pleading eyes.

As she hit the elevator button she heard his voice once again.

"Kagome, please stop it's not what you think I swear it's not. Kagome!"

But it was too late all she heard was the beginning before the door shut and she was on her way to the main floor. When the ding was heard she ran out into the night hands on her eyes. She ran until she was in the park and sat on the bench. Bent over crying her heart out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxOOOxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-15 min ago Sesshoumarus POV-

He looked at his watch10:30 pm.

_It's going to be another late night. I hate late nights, I'd much rather be home in bed with my love doing naughty things to her_.

As he was thinking of all the things he wanted to do to his little vixen His hair stood on the back of his neck.

_What is she doing here? I don't have the time for this shit._

Kikyo walked onto the 12th floor with a mission. Turn Sesshoumaru against that bitch who stole him from her and try to get him back. She was wearing a tight red halter top with her breast almost spilling over And a very mini black leather skirt. She had her hair up into a messy bun and her black high healed stilettos. She was looking hot tonight. There was no way he was going to let her get away this time. As she walked past the desk his secretary stopped her.

"What are you doing here Kikyo? You know you are not allowed in this building even."

Kikyo sighed. "Listen here bitch I'm going into that office and you are not going to stop me. Or else I'll just have to call your husband Naraku and tell him about the other night you were at the bar all over oh who what it again, ah yes Miroku."

Yura paled "h h how you know about that?"

"Oh I know a lot of things so…" Kikyo added with a tilt of her head

"Damn you." Yura said as she let Kikyo pass.

His doors burst open, and there standing was Kikyo.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was getting sick of only phone calls when it has to do with the business. So I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing." She said as waltzing her way over to him swaying her hips a little more than necessary.

"You are not allowed here and you know it, when we got divorced you got the company in the south. And I kept the ones in the West. You are forbidden in this part of the city as I recall. You are a low down sneaky bitch and I'm am trying my best to keep calm if it is business you want to discuss you know"

She cut him off as she felt her presence, _this might be easier than I thought_

""Oh Sesshy I've missed you so much. It feels so good to be in your arms again." She said playing up the loving tone in her voice.

_Has she gone mad? Well let's try to just be lenient and try to get rid of her._

"My my, how many times do I ha_ve _to tell you not to come here. If you need to speak to me you are to call my secretary and leave a _message_. I have always returned the calls. Have I not?

"Oh baby that feels so good" she acted up.

_She _has gone_ crazy._

All of a sudden she threw herself into his lap and put her mouth to his neck. Before he could throw her off his doors burst open. He looked up into the eyes of his love Kagome.

_Oh my god what is she thinking right now. Wai_t_ wher_e is_ she g_oin_g. _

He thought as she turned away and ran. He then threw Kikyo off of himself and went to go to Kagome when Kikyo stopped him_._

"Just let her go, we can start over we can try for a family again we can."

He cut her off.

"Shut up I left you, you cheated on me. You used my brother. You turned him against me. And now you do this. I will strangle you and throw your dead ugly corpse on my floor and walk right over you." He snarled in her face. After he was satisfied with the look of horror on her. He turned and went after Kagome.

As he came into the hall he seen Kagome about to get on the elevator. And he went after her yelling.

"Kagome, please stop it's not what you think I swear it's not. Kagome!"

But it was too late the doors shut and he was left in the hall alone. Yura ran to god knows where. Good he would have killed her right now for letting the bitch in. as he was standing there his beast started yelling at him.

**You let her get away you are no good for mate**

_What are you talking about? You know what she is thinking right now isn't what happened. And she will never let me explain. She is too stubborn. ._

**You let her kiss you**

_I did not and you know it. She jumped me as the door opened. I did all I could not to kill her. _

**Mate seen her kiss you I felt it. Mate thinks you not loyal**

_I know I'll have to do my best when I get home to convince her otherwise._

**Mate should kill you. **

_She should but I know who I am going to kill right now_

As he turned around his eyes bleed red and his aura increased 1000 fold. He walked into his office and grabbed a smirking Kikyo by the neck. Her feet were dangling and she was clawing at his hands begging for release. He on the other hands just squeezed tighter and tighter till there was a pop ad her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she dropped to the floor dead.

Her last thoughts were _no not this way why didn't he come back to me she's not as pretty as me uhg can't breathe._

"I have to find Kagome now."_ Please let your aura be visible._

And with that he headed out the door and down to his car. He had a search out for him. The brown box in his office long since forgotten.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxOOOxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay so this is my first fanfic. So be nice to me and review review review. And let me know if I should continue this.

Love yallllllllllllllllll


	2. Chapter 2

Well I forgot to put this in the last one, so I'm going to put it in this chapter so it is out of the way in case I forget to put it in AGAIN. I DO NOT OWN inuyasha or any of the characters from the show, I would love to though.

-Chapter 2-

-1 year later-

"Hey Kagome where do you want me to put the orders for the Kizo family?" a young lady with long brown hair up in a high ponytail called to her boss.

"Oh um why not just put them on my desk Sango. I'll have to do them when I get back from this delivery."

"Okay Kagome. I'll start the Misachi order."

With a nod Kagome walked out to her car and headed over to the Ookami estate. _I'd say I've done pretty well for myself. _

_ My baking business has boomed in the last couple of months, ever since I nailed the Kaze's order for their daughter's birthday. Now K's Kisses is in the top 5 bakeries of japan. _

she turned down the street that her good friends the Ookami's lived, _maybe leaving Sesshoumaru was a good thing, I've had more time for my business and I've been able to hang out with my friends even more then I used to. I mean it's not like he would ever stop me I just wanted to hang out with him and spend most of my time with him. I still love him. That's what is probably making this so hard. Being friends with his brother isn't helping me any. Every time I see him I can't help but think of Sesshoumaru. Speaking of him I bet he and Kikyo are living a happy little life together. That bitch probably changed everything I did in that house. (Sigh) well I will just have to try and forget all about it won't I. now I am as happy as ever was. Or am I?_

She _fin_ished _her train_ of_ thought _as she pulled i_nto th_eir _driveway. She drove up to the gate as spoke into the intercom._

"Kagome from K's Kisses. I have Ko.. I mean Mr. Ookami's order."

"Yes please enter."

As the guard opened the gates she couldn't help but stare in awe at her old friend's home. _Man no matter how many times I come to this place it still amazes me. _As she pulled up to the front doors. Ayame walked out. She was a nice looking woman with long red hair and piercing green eyes.

"Kagome it's so nice to see you. I thought you would send Inuyasha with the delivery for sure, Oh come here.''

Kagome ran up to her dear friend and gave her a big hug. As she pulled away with her arms still around her.

"well I though about it and I probably should have I have a ton of orders one family asked for 150 cup cakes all in lime green with hot pink icing. But I missed you guys and I haven't seen you in a while so I decid3ed id just come."

"Well we'll always love to see you, come right in. I think Koga is out back sparing with Miroku."

She walked through their home in awe looking at the new portraits they put up. And all of a sudden

"Oomph"

"Aunt Kagome it's been so long, why haven't you come over its been like forever." a little boy with red fluffy hair spoke. As his little fox tail wagged at in human speeds behind his back.

"Well hello Shippo, good to see you too. How about we catch up after we go see your father. Hmm."

"Okay" he pouted as he stuck out his upper lip.

She was a sucker for that face.

"Well how about this, I will carry you to the back yard."

As he started nodding his head the 3 of then headed to the backyard where they see Koga and Miroku sparing.

"Hey you stop running and actually try to hit me you coward."

"Well ko...ga... I'm trying... but... You won't ... slow down..." Miroku replied as he was trying to get his breath.

"That's the whole point, what do you think we're doing playing? We are trying to strengthen our bodies. Not prance around like we are a bunch of fucking pansies. Oh hi Kagome. You're lucky Miroku I have company I was just about to really go on you." Koga stated as he walked up to kagome. "Hey Kags didn't know you were stopping over or I would have freshened up a bit."

"ya well I decided to deliver you know what for the you know what." she decided to not say exactly what she was delivering and what for due to Shippo still being in her arms. She brought them a cute birthday cake. Just the way that Shippo liked, Chocolate with white chocolate chips baked right in. with chocolate raspberry icing and raspberries on top.

"Yes, well I'll just have Mira get that." he snapped his fingers and a young lady was standing there.

"You called sir"

"Yes please get the box out of Kagomes car and put it in the kitchen please."

"Yes sir." and with a bow she was gone.

Koga motioned for them all to head into the living area where they could catch up, and he told another maid to grab some drinks and snacks for them. Then he went and sat down on the couch.

"So how have you been?''

"Well Koga I've been great actually my business is booming I'm thinking I'm going to have to hire some more help. No of anyone who needs a job and is good at baking or designing?"

"Hmmm let's see, well Miroku here Just lost his job so…"

"Wait why did you lose your job this time?" _I bet he was caught groping some girl. _

"Well my dear Kagome, I was wrongly accused of trying to harassed a young maidens behind. You see there was this bug and I was just trying to…"

"Yupp okay Miroku whatever you say."

Miroku put his head down in fake shame.

"But anyway do you want a job?"

"Why sure, I'd love to." Miroku said with an elaborate bow.

"Okay be at the shop tomorrow at 8 okay."

"Yes mam hahaha" he stated with a salute.

Kagome turned her attention to Shippo but soon found that he was sound asleep in her arms. She set him down on the couch on the left of him his head in his mother's lap.

"He's so precious you guys are lucky you found him before someone else did. Could you imagine seeing your parents killed right before your own eyes? That must have been horrible." She told Ayame.

Koga and Ayame both nodded in understanding. But Ayame spoke first.

"Yes we are blessed" she looked at Kagome and seen the look of longing in her eyes. "You'll have a child someday Kags and you'll be able to feel what we feel for Shippo too."

"I don't know after I left Sesshoumaru I kind of swore off all men. I'll never date again. Well I hate to leave but I have to get back to the shop see you guys."

They looked at her with sad eyes as she left they said their goodbyes, she let herself out and went into her car. She was reminiscing about the past.

-Flashback—

-3 years ago-

Two people were walking along a beach at dawn, they had just finished making love and wanted to go for a swim to rinse off. The two lovers were splashing each other and having a great time. The young lady ran away from her boyfriend up to the beach where he easily caught her and they toppled on top of each other to the ground. Both out of breath he leaned down and planted a trail of fire hot kisses down her neck and up to her face. He stared down into those beautiful chocolate eyes and that dazzling smile. That when he knew he wanted to be with her forever.

"Marry me Kagome, I love you and want you in my life forever. Please marry me."

She looked up into his face his long silver hair fell like a waterfall around them shielding them from the rising sun. He showed such love in the way he was staring at her. She loved him with all her heart. But was she ready for marriage. Looking down to his lips she knew. She went in and gave him a hungry kiss and as she pulled away she whispered her answer in his ear.

"I thought you'd never ask." And with a huge smile plastered on both their faces they melted into one once again.

-End flashback—

She was now lost in thought to the point that she didn't know the light had turned red and ran right into a black mustang.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I was lost in thought are you ok oh my god." As she looked up her heart leapt nearly out of her chest. Their standing in front of her was none other than her ex fiancé Sesshoumaru.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxOOOxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

His day had been going pretty shitty all afternoon, the Tasaki's had wanted to regain the account to the Kaze's trust. And he had to argue back and forth between them to get a settlement and he had a headache and wanted nothing to do but go to his home lay down and sleep. It didn't help that today was the 1 year anniversary to the day Kagome left him. He had searched everywhere for months, nothing he couldn't find anything she didn't go to her mothers or brothers. He didn't know many of her friends. (Sigh) He'll never get over her 6 months ago he swore off women. It's not that he couldn't find one, damn women were practically drooling at his feet everyday begging for him to take them to his bed let alone take them as his mate. As he was driving home he had a memory of when they first moved in together.

-flashback—

3 years ago

'' Sesshoumaru what are we going to do with all this space we bought too big of a house."

"Well my dear, I suppose we will just have to fill it with the little pitter patter of tiny feet. So do you think we will have miko or demon children?

"Well I think that they will be both I bet our strengths will mix." She said as she giggled.

They fell back onto their bed and decided that right then and there that they would try to begin their family.

-End flashback—

Right then a car ran into his rear and he growled in frustration. _What other surprises could I get today? Uh it is not my day._

As he stepped out of his car with the intention to scream at the idiot who had the audacity to run into him his words were caught in his throat. There in front of him with her head bowed down was none other than his love, his Kagome_._

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I was lost in thought are you ok oh my god."

She looked up an into the eyes of Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru"

"Kagome."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxO OOxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX x

So what do you think I'm trying my best to do this story? But it's not as easy as I thought with two kids and a boyfriend who keeps wanting me to do other things but please review….


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the nice reviews. And to one person, Ok if my grammar is off I'm sorry I am using an auto fix thing on my lap top that goes through and fixes things. If it bothers you that much don't read it. And I'm not saying that in a mean way. You are just being honest I will admit my grammar seems like a high school child is writing it. But I don't really have the time to look up the more sophisticated word, sorry. Also I read a lot of fan fictions I mean a lot. I have not written one since I was in high school those of which I couldn't finish due to my mother moving n us losing our internet. So if you want to read those, they r under babyz001 and if u would like me to continue with those ones I will. I was planning on this one being a medium sized one but I just can't seem to find any inspiration for it. So I'm probably going to end it soon. Sorry to all who like it. It will get finished though I promise.

-Chapter 3—

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Kagome?" _oh my gosh, I just ran into Sesshoumaru of all people. Look at his car, its got no bumper. He's going to kill me. Why is he looking at me like that?_ I should just turn around and get in my car and… oh wait my car has a smashed hood. Scratch that idea. I wonder could I get to the subway before him, no he'd just catch me. Oh wait there's Inuyasha. She waves him down in a frantic manner. _Please see me please see me, drat._

"Kagome where are you going? You can't just leave an accident it would be considered a hit and run. I suggest you stay until the police show up." _**Was she really planning on just escaping? Where has she been all this time? By the looks of it she is working, as a baker? **_

Kagome sighs and slumps her shoulders in defeat._ He's right, that would just look great on my part wouldn't it? Why is he still looking at me like that?_

"So I suppose I should give you my insurance information." Please say ok please. I really don't want the cop to have to do it.

"No, we will have to let the police do that. They should be here at any minute."_** does she really want to get away from me that badly.**_"Listen, about a year ago..."

"Sesshoumaru, just drop it I really don't care. You and Kikyo can have a very happy lifer together for all I care. Which I don't." _I can't believe he is trying to bring that up like what is he going to apologize or something? Too bad I will not be with a cheater I have sworn off men. But he does look really good in his suit. He always has looked really good in a suit._

He grabbed her shoulders and brought her close to his face to make his point clear.

"Kagome nothing happened. She came by trying to win me back and I wouldn't listen she must have felt your presence and that is why she was saying those things. I didn't realize you were there otherwise I wouldn't have been so lenient with her. But you know if I started anything she would have sued me. Kagome after you left I went right back in my office and I killed her I strangled her till she was blue in the face. Where have you been? I have looked all over this city and I have not gotten one lead as to where you were. Kagome please you have to try and believe me. I loved you and would never have done anything to hurt you." Pleading golden eyes looked into the chocolate depths. Begging for forgiveness.

"Sesshoumaru," she started to have tears form in her eyes but then remembered what he had said. "You loved me, meaning you don't love me now." _Great just when I thought I might be able to get my happy ending in he had to go and remind me that a year has passed and that he doesn't love me anymore. Men are over rated._

''Kagome, you are wrong."

_Or are they?_

_ "_How am I wrong Sesshoumaru?"

"Because I still love you, and I still want to marry you. I never lost that feeling. Please Kagome give me another chance. I'm begging you." He got down on one knee. "I found this in the corner by Yuras desk a few months back. I thought you might have thrown it away," he take a box out of his pocket that has been in his pokey since he has found it. And pulls out the ring that she had worn a year ago. It was a beautiful ring. 1.5 carats of the Leo diamond cut into 3 princess cuts. And then a rose diamond small ones all around the band. Engraved on the inside was, to the one who melted the ice around my heart. As he raised his hands to present the ring to Kagome his last thought was of the fear, the fear he had in his heart that she won't forgive him. The fear of rejection. "Kagome, will you once again consider being my bride?" the police sirens could be heard in the back ground, of the cop coming to take care of the crash. If she said yes he would let it all be forgotten. If she said no he would also, for he still loves her.

_I can't believe he is really doing this. And he has kept that ring this whole time. Is he telling the truth if so why I didn't see her obituary in the paper. Then again when do I ever read the paper? If I say yes I know I'll be happy. My one arch enemy's gone. And we will be able to have our happily ever after. If I say no ill just be as miserable as I am now. Going around pretending I am happy and leading this fake life that I have. Well I should give him my answer._

"Sesshoumaru, I…"

To be continued.

Read and review please give me some ideas as to what should happen in the next one. Love you all.


	4. Chapter 4

Well thank you for all the great reviews. ^_^ now on to the story.

-Chapter 4-

-Last time-

_I can't believe he is really doing this. And he has kept that ring this whole time. Is he telling the truth if so why I didn't see her obituary in the paper. Then again when do I ever read the paper? If I say yes I know I'll be happy, and if I say no ill no ill just be as miserable as I am now. Going around pretending I am happy and leading this fake life that I have. Well I should give him my answer._

"Sesshoumaru, I…"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXOOOXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXx

"Okay, what do we have here? Another crash huh. You know you are the 4th I've taken care of today." The police said as he was shaking his head and reaching into his car for his ticket book. "So which one of you are at fault?"

_Oh what timing. "_Oh that would be…" She was about to tell the cop it was her fault that she ran into Sesshoumaru but he interrupted her.

"Me."

"Wait what, no Sesshoumaru it was I who ran into you."

"But it was I who did not go when the light went green." He spoke down to her with a little annoyance in his eyes. _That damn cop why did he have to come at this time. And why is she being so difficult and not just letting me accept the ticket._

** Maybe mate does not wish to be with us anymore.**

_Nonsense she was about to say yes._

__**But she didn't she was about to say something like, Sesshoumaru I regret to inform you.**

_Oh shut up she does not speak like that._

**She won't say yes. She still thinks you were with Kikyo.**

_I killed Kikyo_

Meanwhile Kagome was about to retaliate when she noticed his eyes flashing gold to red. _He's speaking to his beast. I wonder why._ "Excuse me, Sesshoumaru."

**Mate talking to you**

_We will speak later on this issue_

When he did not get a reply he answer Kagome with a little rushed "yes"

"Oh, well um the cop wants to know your address and wants to see your license and registration."

"Oh yes, well, here it is." He handed over the desired documents and stared at Kagome.

The cop went on to ask if they would need a tow truck and a ride to where ever they were going. But Sesshoumaru assured him that they would be fine and he would take care of it.

_I wonder why he is doing this. Who does he think he is?_

"SESSHOUMARU! How do you know that I didn't need a ride? My bakery is on the other side of town. Do you just expect me to walk all the way there? Another thing why did you take the ticket you know very well that it was I who ran into you? Sesshoumaru are you even listening to me?"

'' I will call my driver and he will take you where ever you need to go do not worry about it. And Kagome."

"What?"

"You never did answer my proposal."

She was staring at him dumbfounded. _Was he really that serious? I thought he was doing just to "_Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry but I just have to think about it. I mean it's been such a long time and I just have a couple things to take care of. I'm sorry." She was staring at her feet by the time she had finished. Afraid to look up at him.

**Told you mate would say no.**

_She said she has to think. It has been a long time._

**She rejected you. You will have to make her remember the times before when you were happy.**

_I know this just leave me be._

**I can't for I am you**

** "**Then just be quiet."

"Sesshoumaru, I didn't mean to make you mad it's just..."

"No, its ok I understand I was speaking to my beast. Very well Tatsu is here where is your bakery?" he then opened the door and allowed Kagome to slide in before entering himself. After he had relayed the address he sat back into his seat. Defeated. _She really didn't say yes. But she didn't say no either._

_ "_Kagome, will you at least where the ring. To humor me even. To give me a little hope?"

"I guess." She stuck out her hand and let Sesshoumaru slip the ring onto her finger. _I shouldn't be doing this, but it feels right. I hope Tatsu drives faster I can't take this much longer._

"Kagome do you remember, the time we went to the outdoor hot springs, it was our 3rd anniversary do you remember?" _please remember._

_ I can't believe he remembers that. It was a great vacation I will say that._

-Flashback—

"Ouch it's scorching hot."

"Hahaha just ease into it my dear, it isn't as bad it just feel s that way due to the cold outside."

"They what, Swim past you. Beside it is too hot in here for fish."

"Not demon fish, when I was 15 remember what happened you were there that damn thing nearly ate me whole."

"Ate you whole huh, well I assure you I will protect you. Although I would love to eat you whole myself."

"Sesshoumaru!" as Kagome went to back up to playfully run away she forgot that it was all snow surrounding them and she slipped and fell down the hill they were on. Right into a bush. That of which she was great full for due to the fact she was stark ass naked. And there were people in the spring ahead of her. _What do I do now? If I get out they will see me. Oh I could just hide myself behind a barrier. _As she brought up her barrier she stood and started to rub her sore behind when a naked Sesshoumaru went running right past her and barged in on the couple ahead of her.

"Kagome! Kagome are you alright? Kago… me..?" there in front of him was a woman trying to hide herself behind a rock and a very pissed off man in front of him. Not bothering to cover himself. He was yelling at Sesshoumaru but Sesshoumaru did not hear anything the man was saying due to the fact that the cold of outside of the water made the man's appendage shrink to that of a new born baby. "Oh I'm sorry I was looking for my girlfriend, and she's not her so I'm going to go look over there and sir I am very sorry for your miss fortune." The man was taken aback by what Sesshoumaru was saying to him than he looked down to his little guy and noticed what he was talking about. His face turned to the red of a tomato and he dunked down in the water and scrambled back to the rock where his wife was. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru started back up to his hot spring part way up Kagome grabbed him and pulled him into her barrier.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I…..cant…..believe…you….just….did…that…HAHAHAHAHA. That was so funny. You really just, EEEPPP!" she wasn't able to finish due to the fact that Sesshoumaru picked her up and rushed them back to the springs where he showed her how funny he could be.

-End Flashback—

"Yes Sesshoumaru I remember that time." She was now trying to stifle a laugh. And just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I see you still think it was as funny as it was then."

"I can't help it, you made fun of his penis, and just walked away all proud while your bare ass was staring them in the face.

"well." He moved up right next to her and put his face into the crook of her neck. "Would you like me to repeat my actions from that night?"

"Oh Sesshoumaru." She started to moan at his breath touched her bare skin.

"Kagome you have no idea how long I had wanted to do this. How long I looked for you. Kagome I still love you, please don't make me wait please just say yes now. Kagome?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru, yes. But I do have a surprise for you, Tatsu?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Please bring us to tis address instead." She handed a card to the driver as he said yes Sesshoumaru grabbed the card. He starred at it.

_Why are we going to a daycare?_

As they pulled up Kagome got out and motioned for him to do the same. She escorted him to the front door and pushed the bell. The door opened to an old lady with an eye patch.

"Why hello young one, I did not expect ye till later today."

"Yes well I seemed to have taken the rest of the day off. Is Sazaki awake?"

"Yes he is, my granddaughter Rin is over today she is in holding him."

Sesshoumaru just looked on in confusion. _Who is Sazaki? _As he looked up he noticed Kagome was already half way into the house and to her destination. When he rounded the corner into what he could only describe as a play room. He was met with a smell like him but there were children all over the place. He looked over at Kagome and noticed she was bending over to pick up a baby which couldn't be more than 4 months old. The baby boy had Kagome's black hair and yet when he seen his hand rap around some of Kagome's hair he noticed claws and a magenta stripe along his wrist. _No it couldn't be he couldn't be mine I would have smelled it on her all that time ago._

"Sesshoumaru."

He looked to where his name was being called from and noticed Kagome had turned to face him. He could now see Sazaki's eyes they were golden just like his.

"Sesshoumaru I would like to introduce you to your son, Sazaki."

_My son how could I have a son. She wasn't pregnant when she left but maybe I can't detect her aura. _"Kagome why didn't you tell me you were pregnant when you left?" he was starting to get irritated.

"I was going to. That package I had delivered to your office was a portrait of my first sonogram. It was going to be your birthday surprise. But don't feel left out nobody new about Sazaki not Koga, Ayame or even Inuyasha. Only Sango knew. Please don't be mad." She was so afraid he was going to flip. So afraid he was going to try to leave her now and take her little boy.

"Kagome, we will have to make a nursery at the house now, I'm afraid your sowing rom will have to go.

"You're not mad really? Oh Sesshoumaru. Here why don't you hold him?"

She handed Sazaki over to Sesshoumaru, Sazaki didn't like going to a stranger and started to growl. But as soon as Sesshoumaru growled back he called down and look up at him almost knowing that he was his father. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. _What a great start to our future._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxOOOxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

-Epilogue—

-6 months later—

They were married at the same resort that housed their favorite hot springs. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru settled their differences and he even stood next to Sesshoumaru as his best man. Kagome wore a magnificent dress. And the decorations were beautiful as well. Everyone had shown up. And she even had decided to hand over her business to Sango.

As they were driving to their honeymoon, kagome had one other surprise for Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, I have one last surprise for you."

"Yes Kagome what is it?

"I'm pregnant."

THE END

I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot type of thing. Review ^_^


End file.
